The Rings of the Triforce
by farore-triforce
Summary: A magical object is stolen, Link and Friends have to go on a journey to retrieve it.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, if you want to know, if you didn't read the summary, this is nothing like The Ring of the Triforce by ChrstnWrtr trust me I read it to make sure my story was not the same as ChrstnWrtr's, so I wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
Now for some quick background info on this fan fic, several weeks ago in Science class, five minutes before the bell rang, one of my classmates made three paper rings (probably out of boredom) each the color of the Triforce pieces red, blue, and green. I took the green, since it's the color of Link's Triforce, Triforce of Courage. Then suddenly out of the blue a story came to me, when I got home I went straight to the computer and typed away.  
  
And now for the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was thundering all around Hyrule. Anything could happened now, even Ganondorf coming back from the Evil Realm, anything-  
-anything-anything.  
A evil will arise again, stronger-  
-stronger-stronger.  
  
~In Hyrule Castle~  
No one could sleep though the thunder storm, not even the deaf. A spirit was in the Castle of Hyrule, an evil spirit. Searching the castle underground chambers for a magical artifact, so powerful it could destroy a world in a instant. The spirit was in a form of a cloaked man, with his face covered by the hood and on his faces is Majora's Mask. With the evil mask back to live it had more plans to destroy the world, but first Majora had other things in mind, to get revenge on Link.  
The reason the evil creature was searching for that artifact, it made a deal with Ganondorf. 'Find and give me the artifact and get revenge' Ganondorf said to the spirit of the wicked mask the two then shake hands and the dark spirit went to Hyrule through a Magic Mirror. Little did he know he was just a tool in Ganondorf's plan.  
After searching thought the chambers he found a room lighted by torches on pedestals and a red carpet leading to an other pedestal with a small cushion that had a small golden chest on top of it. "Finally I found it, and now I finally can pay Link a visit, Majora's Mask hissed and opened the small golden chest; a ring twinkling beautifully "and remind him of me." The foul spirit then let out a evil laugh.  
  
~Kokiri Forest~  
"Link." "Link," "Link!" "LINK!!" a voice boomed out, "Wha?" Link said in confusion and he looked up to see Navi "Navi! Long time no see, were did ya go after my first adventure?" Link said to his long lost friend, now found "Just around in the Lost Woods, but we don't have to time to catch up now, we must go to Hyrule Castle!" she replied; Link nodding unknowingly.  
Link ran out of his tree house and to the entrance of the forest; Link played Epona's Song. A few seconds later Epona, the horse, galloped up to Link and he greeted her "Hey girl! Doing OK?" He climbed on top and yelled "YE HA!" and rode off to Hyrule Castle; in the rain, in the night.  
  
~The Next Day~  
The artifact caretaker, Impa of the Shiekah, went to check on the hundreds of thousands of magical, ancient objects "Why should I even bother, Ganondorf is sealed away, no one would try to steal these things?" Impa said as she headed down to the chamber, arms crossed, and sighed "Oh well it is my duty to do this."  
  
Mean while Princess Zelda was just getting up and dressing up for the day " My life is so dull just going to balls, boring speeches dad gives, and ceremonies," there was a knock on her door "yes" Zelda sighed "Princess, breakfast is almost ready hurry up," the maid replied  
"OK, I nearly done dressing,"  
"There will also be an other meeting with Nabooru, the Gerudo leader, for the Land Divide Charter,"  
The princess paused and sighed  
"OK, tell my father I'll be down in a minute,"  
"Yes princess." Truth be told Zelda didn't like going to this events "I'd rather be with Link." is usually what she thought while on the trip to the places of whatever it is they are going to.  
Back to Impa who is still checking the chambers, until she got to that same chamber as the mask. When she noticed the door open, she automatically knew something was wrong and rushed to the room, what she found was a great surprise. Impa gasped "Oh no! The rings, I must tell the king!" and with that she dash to the king who was eating breakfast currently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how is it? Its my first fan fic, so be kind! Its going to be one great adventure! And don't forget to R&R. 


	2. Link VS Majora's Mask

Last time on The Rings of the Triforce  
  
Impa brought the King and other High Class men part of the King's court to see the   
  
what happen to the Rings.It seems that Majora's Mask stole   
  
the rings if you thought this, your wrong!   
  
Read the this week's chapter Link V.S. Majora's Mask!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rings of the Triforce Chapter 2 Link V.S. Majora's Mask  
  
Majora was just about to pocket the ring, but Link bursted into the room,   
  
"Majora stop what your doing!" he shouted. While this happen the ring fell back into   
  
the chest, "Well, your here to 'stop' me, well this time I won't let you!FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
Majora spat back, and then transformed into Majora's Wrath, ripping apart the cloak.   
  
Link readied his shield and unsheathed his sword, and took out his Fairy Bow and   
  
Light Arrows, "Lets do this Thang!" Link yelled.   
  
Then you two charged at each other. Navi flew about giving advice,   
  
"Watch out for the whips!" she warn as the other two got ready to strike.  
  
Majora's Wrath pulled back on tentecule and lashed out, grabing one of Link's legs and shaked  
  
him around like a rattle while Link was saying "WWWWWHOOOOOOA!" Majora finally threw Link   
  
toward the pedastool holding the golden chest. This caused it to open and let the object inside   
  
fall out; rolling near Link. When Link landed he made a sickly craking   
  
sound.  
  
While Link was getting back to his senses Majora formed one of his tentencules into a   
  
sickle, and pulling back to strike Link making a final blow. Navi watched this happened and said  
  
to Link "Watch out!"  
  
What happened next, time seem to slowed down. Link pulled out his bow and knotched on an  
  
arrow and charged it,Majora pulled his hand down to cut Link in half. Just when Majora's ten-  
  
tencule landed, Navi said "Roll over!" Link followed and got away for damage. When he was in   
  
position he let the arrow fly, straight and true into Majora's face. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Majora yelled  
  
" I can not be defeat, TWICE!!!!" He then exploded in a ray of light, all that was left was just  
  
the empty mask.  
  
Link walked proudly to the mask, put on foot on it, and posed for the ladies in victory   
  
"Behold the magnificence of my victory!" Link said "Very nice Link, but wrong game, and look at the Ring of the Trforce!" Navi said urgently   
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just look at the damn ring!"  
  
"OK OK, don't be so pissy."  
  
He walked to the knocked down pedastool and saw not one ring, but three rings made of gold. Each ring were a different color   
  
representing each Triforce Piece, ead, blue, and green. Link started to say "What happen to the ring?" Navi replied to him "When Majora tried   
  
to slash you, and miss when you roll away,"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, it seems when the strike landed on the ground he, instead, hit the ring braking it into threes!"  
  
Link gave her a odd stare, not realizing what happened before, " I see....." he said while stroking his chin  
  
"Well, anyway take the rings and put it back into the chest and fix back everything, then lets go."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Link put the rings back into the chest and the duo ran out of the castle, still undetected. 


	3. A Special Gift is Recieved

Last time we left off when Link defeated Majora's Mask( yet again), but in the prcess the golen Rings of the Golden Power was split   
  
into three different rings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hyrule Castle~  
  
The throne doors bursted opened "My king!" Impa urgently said, "Yes Impa?" the king replied  
  
"The Rings of the Golden Power has been destroyed!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly destroyed, but split into three separate rings."  
  
"We must see to this!"  
  
The king, Impa, historians, advisors, and artifact specials went down to the chamber holding the rings.  
  
Later in the chamber, the King opened the doors and hastely walked to the pedastool. He opened the lid of the   
  
chest; light filled the room. The people who were able to see into the chest grasped except the king. There were only one   
  
golden red ring left. "It seems the two others went to their proper owners; 'Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom' and the Holder   
  
of the Triforce of Courage'" the king spoke "What of the third ring?" someone said "Ganondorf, 'Holder of the Triforce of   
  
Power', is currently in the Evil Realm, no magical item can move between between worlds except the Trifroce itself," the king   
  
explained "we must protect this ring and the other ones, and their wearers."   
  
~Zelda's Room~  
  
Zelda was searching her jewery boxes for something to wear, until she found a golden blue ring "Simple, but pretty,   
  
odd I don't remember getting it....." she drifted off, but put it on her finger anyway.  
  
~Kokiri Forest~  
  
Link just got up "Ow.....is hurts....." he groaned in pain while trying to massage his aches, sores, and other pains. The   
  
hero put his hat on, then got up. Navi flew in as he was doing this.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted "Hey Navi." Link answered,  
  
"So whats up?"  
  
"Two words-Great Fairy,"  
  
"Ohhhh, last night's fight with Majora- HEY! Whats that on your left hand?"  
  
"What? Oh this, well I don't know, I think I'll ask the Great Fairy about it!"  
  
The duo left the tree house, and into the open forest. 


End file.
